cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military of the Federacion Iberiana
Military Structure The Ministry of Defense of the Federacion Iberiana has been shaped over the years by its commanders, its Force Chiefs, Ministers, and Presidents, from the beginning of the Federacion. Articles of Federation The basic structure of the Ministry of Defense has been defined by the Articles of Federation, with Article 13 providing for its civilian command and Article 14 (Amended on 30 September 2008) details the command structure of the four primary Forces. Article 13 – The Ministry of Defense The Minister of Defense shall be advised by the Force Chiefs of the Military Forces and shall provide such advice as is deemed proper to the President. The Minister of Defense shall also be charged with the administration and support of the Military Forces, and shall be empowered to create such civilian organizations as shall be necessary to effect those ends. Article 14 – The Military Forces (As amended by Amendment XV of 30SEPT08) The Military Forces shall consist of an Army, an Air Force, a Navy, and a Special Operations Command. These Forces shall each be commanded by the Commissioned Officer of highest rank and seniority in each Force. These Force Chiefs shall render advice to both the President and the Minister of Defense as needed, and shall generally see to the operations of their respective Forces. Forces The Articles outline four basic Military Forces: An Army (The Ejercito de la Federacion), a Navy (The Armada de la Federacion), an Air Force (The Fuerza Aerea de la Federacion), and a Special Operations Command (The Mandato de Operaciones Especiales de la Federacion). The single largest sub-command is the Missile Corps (Cuerpo de Proyectiles), which until the passage of Amendment XV to the Articles of Federation stood as the fourth Military Force. Leadership All Military Forces are commanded by the highest-ranking officer under active duty, who in turn report directly to the civilian leadership of the Ministry of Defense. Present Minister of Defense The present Minister of Defense is Dr. Jerome Sanchez, PhD. He earned his doctorate in military science from La Universidad de Barcelona after retiring from the Ejercito as a major. Present Force Chiefs The present Force Chiefs are as follows: *Ejercito: General Sir Domingo Chavez, CCI *Armada: Admiral Roberto Jackson *Fuerza Aerea: General Angela Pereira *Mandato de Operaciones Especiales: General Hernan Guerra Units Ejercito de la Federacion Combat Command The Combat Command is kept on ready alert to be deployed in part (A division-sized force) within forty-eight hours to any point within the Federacion, and seventy-two hours to any point in the globe. *'Infantry Corps': The Infantry Corps consists of 27,500 troops, both enlisted and commissioned, organized into two 10,000-man divisions and one 7,500-man Light Infantry Division, one of which is on ready alert at all times. **15th Mountain Division **22nd Infantry Division **7th Light Infantry Division *'Armored Corps': The Armored Corps consists of 4,250 armored vehicles and their crews, both enlisted and commissioned, organized into four Armored Cavalry Regiments of 1,000 vehicles each and a reserve squadron of 250 vehicles. **1st ACR **2nd ACR **6th ACR **14th ACR **Reserve Squadron Command Brigade The Command Brigade consists of 5,000 troops, all commissioned officers, organized into three 1,000-man battalions and one 2,000-man Central Command Group. The Force Chief of the Army is the commanding officer of both the Command Corps and the Central Command Division. *Central Command Group *Intelligence Battalion *Planning Battalion *Support Battalion Armada de la Federacion Carrier Battle Groups The Federacion Navy's active fleet is organized as an aggregate whole, with Carrier Battle Groups and Task Units being formed for special missions. Typical composition of a Carrier Battle Group consists of one El Rey aircraft carrier, one Audeamus attack submarine, one Trajan missile submarine, two Asturias destroyers, two or three Musulman battleships, two Madrid frigates, two Picasso cruisers, and two Ministerio corvettes. At present the Navy is able to sustainably field two Carrier Battle Groups with a smaller Task Unit at any one time. *''El Rey''-class Aircraft Carriers (4): FI El Cid, FI Carlos Martillo, FI Isabela, FI Ferdinand, FI Felipe V*, FI Juan Carlos I* *''Audeamus''-class Attack Submarines (3): FI Audeamus, FI Abyssus, FI Ad Fundum *''Trajan''-class Missile Submarines (3): FI Trajan, FI Theodosius I, FI Seneca *''Asturias''-class Destroyers (6): FI Asturias, FI Cantabria, FI Pais Basco, FI Islas Canarias, FI Ceuta, FI Melilla *''Madrid''-class Frigates (6): FI Madrid, FI Andalusia, FI Valencia, FI Galicia, FI Castilla y Leon, FI Aragon *''Picasso''-class Cruisers (6): FI Picasso, FI El Greco, FI Goya, FI Dali, FI Zurbaran, FI Gallego *''Musulman''-class Battleships (4): FI Musulman*, FI Moro*, FI Muladi*, FI Berber, FI Almoravid, FI Almohad, FI Mudejar *''Ministerio''-class Corvette (7): FI Zapatero, FI Aznar, FI Marquez, FI Sotelo, FI Bustelo, FI Calvo *These ships have been decommissioned, but their names are reserved for future vessels in that class. Marine Landing and Support Force* The MLS Force has been permanently seconded to the MOE Fuerza Aerea de la Federacion Strategic Air Command *3rd Bomb Squadron **10x B.160 "Halcon" Air Combat Command *4th Fighter Squadron **13x F.22 "Aquila" *5th Fighter Squadron **13x F.22 "Aquila" *9th Fighter Squadron **13x F.22 "Aquila" *17th Fighter Squadron **13x F.22 "Aquila" *21st Fighter Squadron* **13x F.22 "Aquila" *The 21st FS is certified for Close Air Support and is available to be seconded to the MOE for operations. Cuerpo de Proyectiles *'Conventional Missile Corps' **10x SSM.65G Surface-to-surface missiles *'Special Weapons Missile Corps': The SPECWEP Corps consists of a full complement of thermonuclear weapons batteries. Further details as to force composition and/or deployments are highly classified. Mandato de Operaciones Especiales de la Federacion *Fuerza Mandatador: The Command Force consists of 500 volunteers, all commissioned officers with prior service in the MOE. *Fuerza Inteligencia: The Intelligence Force consists of 500 volunteers, both enlisted and commissioned, for whom prior experience in both civilian intelligence services and other units within the MOE is highly encouraged. *Unidades en Apoyo: The Support Units consist of 1,500 volunteers, most of whom are enlisted, and typically serve as a funnel to enter other units within the MOE. *Fuerza Paracaista: The Parachute Force consists of 2,500 operators, both enlisted and commissioned, who are jump-qualified and must volunteer no fewer than three times to enter a Paracaista unit. *Fuerza de Guerra Especial Urbano: The Urban Special Warfare Force consists of 1,500 operators, all of whom must either be jump-qualified, a weapons specialist, or SCUBA-qualified, and must volunteer no fewer than three times to enter a GEU unit. *Marine Landing and Support Force*: The MLS Force consists of 3,500 volunteers, both enlisted and commissioned, embarked with the seven-ship flotilla. **''Colonia''-class Landing Ships ***FI Mexico ***FI Argentina ***FI Guatemala ***FI Cuba ***FI Peru ***FI Chile ***FI Ecuador *The MLS Force has been permanently seconded to the MOE from the Armada Gear and Weapons Ejercito de la Federacion The armored forces of the Federacion Iberiana use the Leopard 2FI Main Battle Tank. The Iberian infantry soldier is equipped with the following gear: *Reinforced Kevlar and composite ballistic helmet with mount for an AN/PVS-4 Night Vision Monocular *Load-bearing Equipment (LBE) with ammunition magazines, canteens, food, and other equipment as the individual soldier determines. All Iberian soldiers are required to mount a personal first-aid kit on the back of their LBE harness for easy access. *DA8522 Satellite Communications Transceiver (SCT) with scrambling, burst transmission, text and voice capabilities. *Shoulder weapon **M4 Carbine (5.56mm): Carried by standard infantry personnel, this weapon is infinitely modifiable to fit whatever mission requirements exist. **M590A1 Shotgun (12 gauge): Pump-action shotgun carried by the team breacher in urban situations and by some special-operations personnel for close-quarters work. **MP5K Submachine Gun (9mm): Carried as a standard weapon for special-operations personnel, offers a high rate of fire and decent accuracy at close range. **M40 Rifle (7.62mm): Used by sniper-observers for long-range target engagement. **M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (5.56mm): Single-service automatic weapon, typically issued to one member of a squad or of a fire team in heavy engagements. *Elbow and knee pads *Combat boots are chosen by the individual soldier but paid for by the military. Comfort over extended use, support, and durability are emphasized when soldiers choose their boots. Armada de la Federacion Category: North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category: Roleplay Category: Military